


Damage

by RumonGray



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masochism, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumonGray/pseuds/RumonGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is wrong.</p>
<p>So...so wrong.</p>
<p>But that's okay. Your friend Sans is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage

**Author's Note:**

> _(NOTE: This kind of content is a bit...out of the ordinary for me, and probably will not become a habitual thing. It was an idea that got stuck in my head and I had to...shake it loose. It was fun, and experimental. And a bit fucked up.)_

Everything was different.

Everything was just a little...wrong.

The human had done this countless times before. Get to New Home. Get through Asgore's house, go downstairs, listen to the story. Keep going. Keep going until the goal was in sight.

It was the first time that Flowey had ever gone along for the ride.

“You okay? We can take a rest if you're not up to it,” he said.

The human clutched the flowerpot tighter and kept walking, the power of determination causing their body to tremble with every step. This was the missing piece. All they had to do was get to the end. Get to the end and finish what they'd started. Then they could finally put all the pieces together, just one last corridor.

The last corridor.

It was the one constant that all these worlds shared. Across countless timelines, the human had always had one encounter without fail. The circumstances changed with their decisions, but the overall routine was like clockwork.

But this too was...wrong.

The expected golden light of the corridor was nowhere to be seen. It was more...pale. Tall windows lined both sides, decorated with the Delta Rune, symbol of the Royal Family. Beyond those panes, the silver light of the barrier, illuminated by the moonlight of Earth's sole satellite. Asgore waited just past here, but first.

First.

“been awhile, eh squirt?”

Sans. Sans, too, was a bit...wrong.

The human had met many “Sans.” Many of them were the same, many of them had the same personalities. The bad puns, the friendly disposition. The over-protectiveness and admiration of their brother Papyrus. It was the smile.

Sans never had such...jagged teeth. Or a golden one, for that matter.

“so.” Sans clapped his hands together. “this is it. get past here, get past asgore, and then you go home. or wherever it is you're planning on going.”

“Sans!” Flowey shouted. “What are you doing here?”

“shut it, pansy.”

The human glared at Sans through shaggy brown hair.

“i guess you wouldn't know this, but the human and i got history here. lots and lots of history. thing is, this world? this timeline? it's all fucked up.”

The human still wasn't used to Sans'...more colorful language.

“so i bet you're wondering what more i have to say? you got past my brother, and y'know what? he's weirdly impressed by you. by your determination. it's crazy, since the only person he's ever admired was himself. of course, a lackey like me ain't got what it takes to get his attention.”

The skeleton's red eyes drifted up to the left for a second in remembrance.

“well, at least, not the kind that most people would...appreciate.” His smile widened.

Flowey looked back up at the unmoving human. “Hey, pal, I don't like this...”

“'course you don't. this ain't a world were somebody like you can survive. without that human dragging you through this fuckin' nightmare, you'd probably sit all alone in the ruins until you finally got the balls to off yourself. but they ain't about to let that happen. you're the one thing they've been looking for all this time.”

The flower looked back at Sans. “So...what do you want?”

“i want to know.”

The skeleton stepped forward, red on black under the moonlight. An overabundance of fluff offsetting his personality. An unbelievable contrast.

The human walked over near one of the windows and set Flowey's pot down, returning to where they were standing, clutching their weapon of choice.

A frying pan.

“hope you can cook up somethin' good, brat. i'm lookin' to have a _good_ time.”

“I don't...I don't get it,” the flower said. “what are you really here for?”

“just told ya, but here's the rundown. you've met other sanses before, yeah?”

The human nodded.

“and you know how they've had low hp? like...really low--we're talking one or less? a walkin' disaster waiting to happen, with an overbearing brother keepin' watch on their asses since day one?”

Another nod.

“well, like i said. this place is all fucked up. all those other guys? they ain't got nothin' on me.”

He pulled out his phone and pointed its camera to himself.

BEEP-BEEP.

Sans turned his camera around and chuckled in response, before showing it to the human. On the screen read the letters HP, and a number. A big number.

Twenty-six. Million.

“see, i've got more hp than all the monsters in the underground combined. hell, maybe even more than humans might be measured as having up on the surface. simple truth is, kid, i ain't gonna die.”

The human still didn't move. They clutched their weapon a bit tighter.

“when monsters start fallin' down? that's when their hp starts dropping point for point over the course of days. some monsters take awhile to kick the bucket. others aren't that lucky. me? i'm so high up that unless something incredible happens, i'm not gonna die anytime soon. it'll take years, decades, centuries, maybe even _millenia_ for me to even get close.”

“So get to the point!” Flowey demanded.

Still didn't move.

Sans shook his head. Still a kid, and that flower was just another ignorant idiot that never stepped outside a day in its life. He turned around to show them the back of his skull. A long crack ran from the base to the very top, one that appeared to be more of a scar than a wound.

“pap gave me that one. it was...pretty fuckin' sweet.”

Sans turned back around and got up right in the human's face.

“see, pap can hurt me pretty good, right? he knows just what to do. just how to do it. and it's great. but it's not enough. he knows _how,_ but he doesn't have the strength. sometimes he chokes me out, and that can be pretty amazin' on its own, but again, it don't really do much for skeletons without lungs. it's all about _intent,_ so unless he really wants to, i can't get anything out of it myself.”

Still standing.

“so i fuck up. i take a kid under my wing for a bit, but i don't let 'the great papyrus' lay a finger on you. i helped you in your battle so that maybe later on you'd frustrate him so much that he'd need a punchin' bag. and y'know what? it didn't work at all. after all that? he made me promise to help you get to the end. something about you 'deserving your freedom' or some such crap. maybe he's right.”

His left eye flashed a baleful crimson.

“but i ain't done with you yet. see, monsters, they ain't as strong as a human, not by a long shot. you read the signs over in waterfall, right? about how a human could easily take out a monster without any real problem? well that's what I wanna test.”

Sans took off jacket and threw it to the floor, leaving just a red t-shirt and black shorts on his body.

“i want you to hit me.”

The human gasped, and then shook their head. They went over to pick up their friend and move on.

Wait.

It happened in almost an instant. One second they were about to pick up Flowey, but the next, they found themselves further away down the hall, with Sans right in front of them, smiling and waggling a finger.

“how rude.”

The human's eyes widened in confusion. Sans used a shortcut, but it felt different. It felt...

...Wrong.

“ah, you're not used to this i guess. see, all them other sans? they can manipulate space. movin' to and fro. me? well, don't forget. this place is fucked up.”

Sans disappeared, and reappeared behind the human. Whispering in a strangely playful way.

“i'm manipulating _time._ i can stop time for everybody but myself. and then...”

He warped back in front of the human again.

“i can just...resume. but that also means i can move things instantly. like you. so like i said, until i get what i want, you're not goin' anywhere.”

“H-hey! Leave my friend alone!” Flowey shouted, his voice beginning to echo from the distance.

Sans ignored him, and bowed his head. He pointed a finger right at the crack on the top of his head.

“right here.”

The human raised their hands, pan at the ready. There was something so messed up about all of this. Was this really the Underground? Was this really...”

“do it!”

CLANG!

The surprise certainly got the better of the skeleton, but the force didn't move him at all. He looked up with a twisted smile.

“what...was...that?!”

The human held the pan in front of them like a shield.

He scanned himself with his phone again.

“five. five? five?! are you fuckin' _kiddin'_ me?! you're tellin' me that even after all this, you still can't muster up the strength to hurt me?”

The skeleton backed up about ten feet, and raised a hand. Bones, surrounded by a red aura, began to float nearby.

“okay, you clearly need a bit of motivatin'. so here. i'm gonna throw these things at you, and all you gotta do is hit them away, otherwise, it's gonna fuckin' hurt. ready?”

The human shook their head, but stood their ground anyway. Determination.

The first one went slowly, and was swatted away with ease. The second and third came faster and even faster, but the human managed to defend themselves well enough. The fourth one came really fast, and the human had no choice but to swing really hard.

...only the bone was instantaneously replaced by a time-stopping skeleton.

CLANG!

The pan sang its song off the side of Sans' head, causing the skeleton to shift to the side sharply. He caught himself and replanted his feet, then scanned himself again. He snickered.

“one-oh-nine. nice, kid, you're getting the hang of it. a little more conditioning and we'll have you ready to face asgore in no time.”

“Asgore?” Flowey asked, “what's he got to do with this?”

Sans used his powers to “bring” Flowey closer to them, so he wouldn't have to yell.

“oh, you don't know? asgore's gonna kill both of you, and take the human's soul. but the human already knows that. hell, you've probably heard the spiel from everybody you encountered so far. runnin' from undyne, outsmarting alphys and mettaton...yeah, you get the gist. thing is, asgore, in this timeliine? he's full of hatred for humans. his intent will absolutely destroy you, and he's got about a million hp himself.”

“A million? But you have...twenty-six...?”

“that's right. but y'see, asgore ain't gonna give you a chance. you gotta get him in one shot.”

Sans leaned into the human's face once again, that smile reeking of mustard and self-satisfaction.

“one. shot. take it from the top.”

“H-hey! Human...don't do this! He just wants you to help him get his sick kicks!”

“he's half right,” he leered.

CLANG!

Determination sent the skeleton stumbling back a few feet, rubbing the side of his eyesocket as he checked again.

“seven hundred. nice jump, kid, but we can do better.”

He walked right forward again, head bowed as the human took another swing.

CLANG!

“hooooo-boy. that one's gonna hurt tomorrow, heh. nine thousand.”

“I don't get it! I don't understand!”

“of course you don't. you can't. but the human's startin' to get it. see, they've made this trip before, ain't that right, Frisk?”

“...Frisk?”

Sans whistled. “wow, they didn't even tell you their name? hah, now _that's_ a damn good joke if i ever heard one.”

CLANG!

An unexpected assault sent the skeleton spinning a few times before he knelt down to catch himself.

“w-whoa...” he said, his vision blurring for a second. Another scan. “...f-fifty seven thousand? jeez...”

“F-friend! I mean...Frisk! Stop! This isn't you! I know you're not the kind of person who'd...”

“then i guess you don't know anything about them. about their determination.”

CLANG!

Sans didn't even have a chance to stand back up before being knocked flat on his back.

“seventy-thousand. your progress is slippin'...not that it don't feel...nice.”

The skeleton slowly stood back up and went to place his hands in his jacket pockets, the blows causing him to temporarily forget he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore. He chuckled.

“lemme tell you about frisk. see, this kid's been running this gauntlet more times than any of us could count in a week. they start at the ruins, go through snowdin, then waterfall, and through hotland. they run into me, my brother, undyne, alphys, and then mettaton, in that order. right?”

“I...yeah, that's right,” Flowey nodded.

“well, when they get to the end, they get past asgore, then they reset. they start all over again. except this time, they ended up here. see, this place is so different from the other timelines, because i bet frisk wanted something to change. something to be just a bit different. they wanted a world made out of LOVE, instead of love, because that might be where you ended up.”

CLANG!

“Frisk!”

Sans fell face-first to the floor, the sound of cracking bone echoing down the corridor. He lay there for a moment, motionless, causing Frisk to become worried. The human bent over to check, until the skeleton shifted his weight.

BEEP-BEEP.

“almost reached the stars there kid. three-hundred and eighty thousand. niiiiice.”

“Frisk...what is he talking about?”

Sans struggled to get back to his feet, his breathing becoming slower, deliberate.

“every...timeline has a...flowey. and every flowey is a hateful little shitstain, devoid of love or compassion. but you? you're different, because this timeline is different. everything's upside down, inside out, red instead of blue. so here? you're nothing _but_ compassionate. you've been the angel on frisk's shoulder this entire journey, not knowing what their intentions are at all!”

CLANG!

“hrrrkkkk!”

Sans spun and fell back to the floor, sputtering a bit before shifting something around in his mouth. He spit, and on the ground sat a sharp, bone-white tooth, before it turned into dust. He cackled maniacally as he performed another scan.

“...nine-hundred and ninety thousand! you're gettin' there, kiddo! just a bit further! hooooo boy that was good. so goooooood!”

“Tell me! What are you planning, Frisk? What the hell's going on?!”

The human kept standing there, Sans still using his body to block the way.

“that face. what's that look for, kid? you think i don't know? i'm a _sans,_ and while I might be a bit...fucked up in the head, i still know the score. you think that this flower's gonna counteract the other floweys you encounter? that somehow they'll combine and give you back the friend you want? you think you're gonna get a fairytale ending?”

He was expecting another hit. He was disappointed.

“you think that's okay, flowey? you think it's okay that they just want to fuse you with another 'you,' and make someone completely different? you want to stop being yourself?”

“Frisk...is that...”

CLANG!

“Frisk!”

“gahhhh!”

Sans' scream echoed all the way to the end of the corridor and back. He didn't fall on the ground this time, but managed to catch himself before bracing up against the wall, turning around and clutching his chest.

“body-blow, huh? nice. think i might have a cracked rib. you humans...so fuckin' cool.”

BEEP-BEEP.

“s-shit. holy shit. kid...you're so fuckin' strong. oooooohhhhh _fuck_ yeah....”

Flowey rolled his eyes at the entire debacle.

“wanna know what it says?”

“No!”

That smile, despite missing a tooth, was just as sinister as ever.

“six. point. seven. million. damn. damn good.”

“Messed up.”

“well, you're more than ready. when you face asgore, just think of me. of how this felt. that sound good...human? because it sure felt nice.”

The human shook their head and went to grab Flowey's pot, but was stopped by the sight of red glowing bones surrounding their friend like a cage.

“one more.”

“Frisk!”

“one more. or I start to close it.”

“Don't! Don't give him what he w-wants!”

“i'm doin' this for your own good too, kid! you don't learn how to do this, you can't get past asgore, and it'll all be over! you want that?! you want your journey to be for nothing?!

“You already did enough! Six times over!”

“one.”

The cage began to close.

“more.”

Closer.

“time.”

Millimeters away.

CLANG!

The magic faded. The cage dissolved.

Sans didn't make a noise this time. Didn't even move very far. He just kept his smile going. Wider and wider it grew, as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head in euphoria. His skull clunked against the marble wall as he slowly slid down into a seating position. The pain was indescribable, but his head was out somewhere among the cosmos, touching infinity for just a moment before his red pupils showed themselves again.

His body shuddered, his teeth chattered as he just sat there, taking it all in. There wasn't anything in front of him now. No human, no stupid flower, no windows. Just him. Him and the pain. And the elation. It took him two minutes to get to his phone for one more scan.

“one...seven seven nine...three one eight...five? wait...that's...whoa. what no way. kid...that's too fuckin' crazy!”

The human tilted their head in confusion.

“i'm...down to...one. hah. i'm at one hp! a stiff breeze could take me out! hahahahahahahahaha, incredible!”

“Frisk. We...should go.”

The human picked up the flowerpot and gave Sans a pitiful look.

“whassamatter? you should be smiling, too.”

Frisk shook their head.

“ain't you excited? ain't you fucking happy?”

The sound of small footsteps echoed further and further down the hall until there was nothing but moonlight and silence.

“you're gonna be free!”

It felt wrong.


End file.
